


papers of the people we love

by moroder



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, daily life, dialogues and dialogues, niece is an OC mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroder/pseuds/moroder
Summary: It's been a month since the lottery chose him as a border inspector. His family, although small, is happy with his new destination. East Grestin gets highly unstable.Sort of original approach to the game setting. Some timings are a bit different, and some people are a bit dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> writing dialogues was a bit of challenge as the characters in original game dialogues use very simple English and often make grammar mistakes... so I tried my best to keep the style
> 
> also the title is a reference to the song Pieces Of The People We Love by The Rapture

In November, 1982 the weather became unbearable incredibly soon. Watching the grey clouded skies without a burdensome feeling of imprisonment was impossible. It couldn’t start raining or snowing, and thus the clouds were producing an additional degree of melancholy. They hung above people as if waiting.

Every morning, he was waking up under not only clouds of East Grestin but also under oppression of his own guilt.

Get up at 5 AM. A quick breakfast, gathering everything necessary for work. Twenty five minutes to walk to the checkpoint; if he’s lucky, he catches a bus and gets there twice as fast. Someone greets him, someone doesn’t. He knows that people around him at this hour don’t even want to look up at him.

The checkpoint is empty at East Grestin side. There are only three guards in blue military uniform and a towering concrete wall between them and the masses that have been waiting since early hours. “Come back at 6 AM tomorrow”, he tells them every time the horn howls, and the immigrants successfully build an immense queue every morning. Sometimes he feels guilty from being unable to process every single one of them.

He passes by the guards and recognizes one of them to be Sergiu Volda; from afar, he couldn’t tell the Nirskan guard to wear green uniform. Sergiu greets him warmly, wishes him luck and less incidents. He says he’ll try to do his best, but it never depends on him, and the circumstances shape on their own. The checkpoint is cold and unwelcoming as always, and he prepares his workplace, wrapping himself up in a coat. Reading daily information bulletin, checking for anything new to add to rulebook... put back a frame with his family photo that was lying down.

The first entrant for today is a not very affable but a punctual enough guard from the other side of the wall. Their detain bonus agreement with Calensk took place one week ago, and he got used to the sightings. Calensk gives him fifteen credits and says grimly that healthcare in Grestin is going through serious problems; he nods in response, glancing at the photo on his table. Calensk wishes him luck, too.

The flow of people seems endless. One person leaves the booth, no matter which door they take, and another takes their place. Their documents are alternately okay; someone’s missing papers, someone hands in clear forgeries and is taken out quickly to keep the queue going. This day is generally going well: no citations from Ministry of Admission, no entrants tearfully begging to let them have a surgery in Arstotzka. “No matter where you die”, he thought, “Arstotzka or not, if we still all die.”

The end of day comes insensibly. The horn sound drowns in dissatisfied howls of entrants, leaving empty-handed.

“Matvej, want to join us?”

He turns to one of the guards calling him and shakes his head negatively. The guard waves his hand and leaves. He, in return, locks the checkpoint, returns the key and walks towards the bus station. He is lucky today: the bus arrives almost instantly.

People on the streets are still moody and mostly don’t look at him at all. The skies suffered from cloud overflowing; their color resembled the grey of tall panel houses. He enters one of them, ascends to the third floor and is about to open the door to his flat. But his niece opens it instead.

“Uncle Matvej, we missed you!”

Kathryn Domrina is sixteen. Her mother Lina Domrina, once Rudenko, has been put under arrest two weeks ago. Nobody explained anything to Kathryn; the only thing she could do was grabbing Lina's savings and wander off. But fate in the face of her uncle was benevolent to her.

The girl lets the flat owner in and locks the door behind him. In the living room, a boy sits quietly, doing homework; he enters the room and looks above the boy’s shoulder.

“How’s your maths, Nico?”

“Hey, papa. I am almost done.”

Nicola was a clever kid; as his father pointed out, _a chip off the mother’s block_. The boy also really loved drawing.

And Nico knew very well what _death_ was.

Soon after dinner everyone goes back to their place. Kathryn knits something resembling a hat, Nicola goes to sleep, and father delves deeper into family budget and spending. So far, their savings were enough to live... considering there were only three family members left. Each time he remembered that, a sharp needle pierced his heart, but he tried hard to contain his emotions about it.

Just before going to sleep, he looks outside his window; the clouds finally gave in and poured rain with snow somewhere. He thinks melancholically that it’s going to rain the whole night and closes the curtains. Right above his bed, a painting is hung; there’s Arstotzkan coat of arms, painted by his uncle. _Dead_ uncle. The red eagle silently watches him.

And everyone in the country.

Matvej Rudenko wraps himself in a blanket, sinking into oblivion for six hours. Glory to healthy sleep schedule.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if Nirskan is a correct form of word


	2. Chapter 2

Life of Kathryn Domrina took a sudden turn after her mother’s arrest. Moving to her uncle was itself a big event for her, but it brought all housework along and buried her under it. Kathryn studied in school and was returning home at about 2 PM, just like her younger cousin. During the time they were alone in the flat, she managed to feed Nicola, have a dinner herself, probably clean the house, water the flowers, do her homework and control Nicola doing his one. It was too early for Kathryn to become a housewife, but she had no alternative.

Kathryn didn’t remember her father. She knew from school society lessons that every Arstotzkan family man must have at least one person in his family, but no one mentioned how hard it was for single parents. Her mother was a volatile person, so Kathryn wasn’t really surprised she got arrested. She could even try to guess the reason.

Being a housewife, she also had to deal with everyone knocking the door during her uncle’s absence. There weren’t many, but it happened sometimes. The other time a man came down wearing dark-blue military uniform and asked for inspector Rudenko.

“He’s not home. What do you want from him?”

“I am his colleague from checkpoint, guard. Came to give him money, forgot that yesterday. Detain bonus. Who are you?”

“Is that bribe money?” the girl asked suspiciously. “You can pass it with me if you want... and if we won’t be reported for this.”

A laugh came from behind the door.

“No, hell with it. Open up, I will give them to you.”

She waited a bit, weighing pros and cons. At the end, the lock clicked, and the door opened. The first thing that caught Kathryn’s attention were the sideburns on the military man’s face. He held an envelope.

“Okay, the share. Five... ten...”

“What’s your name?”

He looked up from the envelope and stared at the girl in surprise.

“Calensk. Is important?”

“Not really. But uncle never mentioned you before.”

“I don’t say names with my wife too. They don’t matter.” – He returned to his money, fetched a few banknotes and handed to Kathryn. “Twenty-five here. Tell uncle to keep up good work.”

He fixed his hat and turned to leave, but the girl pulled his sleeve.

“Mister Calensk... can you tell a little about your wife?”

This question left him in confusion. He faced Kathryn with puzzlement in his gaze.

“First, don’t use _‘mister’_. Second, why ask this?”

The girl shuffled her feet in embarrassment, and her cheeks flushed red.

“I... I want to know what an Arstotzkan guard’s wife lives by. Maybe that is my destiny too.”

Calensk smirked and fixed his hat again.

“Well what can I say. She is beautiful and smart. Always makes too much dinner. And loves me as four years ago, I hope.”

“And you? _You_ love her?” Kathryn asked, holding her breath. The man frowned.

“I won’t tell you _that_. Guess yourself.”

* * *

 

Hardly an hour after Calensk’s departure Kathryn faced another trial – her younger brother’s fever. She thought of him more as a brother rather than a cousin. There was some medicine, but highly ineffective. Kathryn panicked for the second time in her life.

Selling medicine to people under 18 was illegal in Arstotzka. Neighbors have all left for work but disabled ones. The only hope was to reach out for inspector Rudenko.

The phone number of reception at Ministry of Admission was easy to find among Matvej’s papers. However, the officials didn’t take her seriously and denied her attempts to connect Grestin checkpoint, referring to her young age. Then she decided to take the business into her hands.

Taking a bus would require additional money spending, and Kathryn went by foot. It wasn’t a long way, but for her it elongated enormously.

Kathryn has never seen the checkpoint before. She noticed some photos in The Truth of Arstotzka, but never actually visited it. Photography didn’t show the exact size of this place, it looked too small and not threatening enough; in real life, the impregnable walls, guarded by armed soldiers, made the right impression. Kathryn almost made it to the pathway leading from the checkpoint booth to the town of East Grestin.

One of the guards, dressed in green, noticed her and opened his mouth to shout something; but a deafening siren howl rang in the air, and all soldiers turned to the wall as one. Kathryn saw a man who seemingly climbed over the wall and ran towards the guards with something in his hand. The soldiers readied their rifles; the booth’s door swung open, and a man in a coat jumped out with some other sort of rifle, unknown to girl. Shots rattled; she ducked, hoping she wasn’t the target, and ran back for her life. Today’s circumstances were clearly not playing for her.

The terrorist fell down, tainting the concrete with blood; one of the guards came closer and kicked the object from his hand which turned out to be a Molotov. He squatted near the lying man, inspected him and confirmed with a sign that the attacker was dead.

“Dealing with this shit again, gah”, another soldier growled, throwing the rifle on his back. Sergiu shrugged and turned to the man with a tranquilizer gun. He looked terrible.

“Matvej, are you alright?” The inspector looked up at him.

“If I shot him with a dart in time, he would be still alive”, he answered bleakly.

“Alive? Come on, friend. Everyone who does this is already dead.” Sergiu patted his shoulder with sympathy.

Rudenko hated situations when he was able to prevent someone’s death but he didn’t take the chance. Life has already made him undergo this, ran him over with a truck, and he kept trying to save at least those on Grestin border.

On the other hand, the terrorists would’ve been executed anyway.

“There, uh... I saw a girl with pigtails. She was here right before that guy climbed over the wall. She wore a blue coat.”

“Really?” the inspector came alive. “I thought my eyes deceived me. I saw my niece. Where did she go?”

“Bus station I think. I did not see, I turned away... What could happen?”

Matvej put back the safety on his gun and sighed.

“I have no idea.”

* * *

 

This whole day he was thinking about only one thing: his son’s birthday. The boy was dreaming about a nice crayon set to draw pictures like the inspector’s uncle... Matvej only hoped his son to not repeat his destiny. Crayons would cost at least twenty-five credits, and today he’s made... He honestly didn’t remember how many entrants he processed throughout the day, and this attack ruined the rest. Rudenko hoped he would be able to at least pay for his flat.

He only made it back home at 9 PM. Buying a present and dealing with bureaucracy at MOA took an incredible amount of time, and he hurried home to make his son happy if he wasn’t asleep at that hour.

As usual, Kathryn opened the door for him, more sad and tired than ever.

“Why so late today?” she asked wearily.

“I was very busy, my dear. And there was one more important thing.” Rudenko entered the flat, and the girl locked the door after him. “Is Nico asleep? I brought him something.”

“He has a fever”, Kathryn answered grimly. “39 and not dropping. I gave him some medicine we had, but it didn’t work.”

This made the inspector lose his balance and fall onto a chair.

“Nicola... fell ill?”

“I’m afraid he did. I tried to get to you somehow, to tell you about that, but those idiots at Ministry of Admission told me that...”

Kathryn went on fuming about unfair rights for teenagers, but Matvej wasn’t really listening. He was almost broke at that moment. He remembered himself in the store, thinking whether he should buy a cheaper crayon set. In the end he chose the expensive one, as he thought the kid would be happier.

“...uncle Matvej, are you listening to me?”

“Hell, I need... I need to buy the medicine.” He grabbed his head and hit his knees with elbows. “But there’s no money.”

“Medicine is very important”, Kathryn said with a burden in her voice.

“I know. I know...”

This situation again. His family is ill and he’s unable to do anything.

Kathryn stared at him for a while. Then it hit her.

“Uncle Matvej, your friend came today! The guard, Calensk”, shoved her hands in dress pockets and fetched the folded banknotes. “There’s twenty-five credits. I totally forgot to tell you...”

Rudenko glanced at the money, and his face lit up. He slowly, as if disbelieving, took the banknotes from girl’s hands, counted them; then he jumped up, grabbed her and hugged tightly.

“ _Kathy,_ it’s something really impossible. I’m so glad I have you!” He put her back down and looked at his wristwatch. “One hour before pharmacy closes. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

“Uncle Matvej... What happened to your family? Except Nico.”

He looked up at the girl with reddish eyes. Rudenko had a restless night, and the working day didn’t make it better. The only thing that cheered him was that the medicine worked, and his son was now peacefully sleeping. The inspector and his niece were sharing a late cup of tea at the kitchen.

“They were all cut down by living in Arstotzka. All three.”

“Three?”

“I moved a family of four to Grestin. My uncle, Milena, her mother and our son. Milena was my wife. Her mother got hit by a car not long before you moved to us. And Milena with my uncle...” He sighed. “My work wasn’t really going well. I paid fines almost every day. And once upon a time... they fell ill with pneumonia, and I was unable to do anything. I just had no money. And they faded away before my eyes. I was left with my mother-in-law and son. We weren’t in exactly good relationship with Milena’s mother. But she loved her grandson.”

“Poor Nico... he lost so many relatives.” Matvej glared at her, but the girl didn’t seem to notice.

“He still has you and me.”

“That’s true... Uncle Matvej, do you... miss your family? Maybe your wife.”

He made another deep sigh. Two months passed since half of his family died, and the void in his heart was slowly disappearing. He also wouldn’t speak about him and Milena discussing a divorce; her death suddenly disposed him of all corresponding trouble.

“Of course I miss them.” Rudenko stared at the window. “But now I need to worry about Nicola’s life. That’s why I can only think about the past, not give in to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // the situation with Kathryn going to the checkpoint is actually a bit odd IMO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly OOC? i tried to minimize it but my approach to game characters can still be... compromized

Kathryn also happened to fall ill sometimes, although her cases were not as serious as Nicola’s. Her slightly more adult organism stood out, but she still had to stay at home. She was now slightly more dissatisfied when a doorbell rang.

“Who is it? I am alone and I won’t let anyone in.”

“I come from Ministry of Information. I need to talk to family of Matvej Rudenko, and you do come as part of it, don’t you?”

“Okay... let it be. What do you want?”

“Now is riotous time for Arstotzka. We lead investigations among officials and their families to cease risks of incidents in near future.”

The voice behind the door coughed. Kathryn, staying away all that time, closed in and looked in the peephole. What she saw was a short middle-aged man with a moustache, wearing a forage cap with an emblem unknown to girl. His eyes were hidden behind muddy glasses, and he held a thin grey folder in his hands.

“Show me your badge”, she finally responded. A card obscured the view, half of it being a hexagonal emblem. Kathryn carefully read the information, but something was off. “How do you prove this to be yours? There is no photo.”

The badge was replaced with an Arstotzkan identity card. Kathryn had no questions left, so she let the investigator in with a bit of disappointment.

“Inspector has good influence on his family, I see”, he mumbled, pocketing the documents. “Anyway, my turn to ask you questions.”

“Do you want tea?” Kathryn tried her best to look innocent, although it was unnerving for her to a point. The last time an investigator entered her house, her mother was arrested; maybe it was her own turn?

“Will be nice.”

A swing of a brown dress, and the girl jumped to kitchen; a sound of running water came out. The man took off his forage cap, smoothened his hair and made several steps to the kitchen, but the house keeper returned at the same moment and stopped him.

“No-no-no, floor is clean! Put on something else.” She pointed at a pair of plush brown slippers, resembling teddy bears, and disappeared again.

The investigator was a little taken aback by her approach, but he appreciated the cleanliness around him and took off his shoes. When he found himself at the kitchen, two teacups and some waffles were already at the table, and Kathryn was looking for something at the kitchen shelf. The man sat at the table and put down his folder.

“So, miss... Who are you to inspector Rudenko?”

“Hang on, the kettle is almost ready”, the girl exclaimed. She was right: the whistle pierced their ears seconds later, and she took the kettle off. “His niece.”

“There. Name?”

“Kathryn Domrina”, she answered with effort, pouring boiling water into the teapot. “Don’t you have a list of everyone living in this flat?”

“I prefer to meet it myself and in place”, the investigator responded. “My name is known to you already.”

“ _Mister Vonel_ ”, the girl said, remembering the name from his badge. She didn’t read the info on ID card though. “That’s what the line says?”

“Not really. But call me this way.”

Kathryn didn’t like agreements.

“Eh, okay.”

“Good, miss Domrina. Your last name is familiar to me, you know?”

“Probably you investigated my mother’s case”, she answered, a bit strained. “Her name is Lina.”

“Lina Domrina? Yes... yes, I remember.”

“She was arrested almost a month ago”, Kathryn lost her indifference. “I haven’t seen her since.”

“Weird thing, because... she would go after about one week if she is not guilty.” Vonel fixed his glasses. “Do you admit her to have other problems?”

Kathryn knew her mother wasn’t a saint. That’s why, when Lina was being arrested, she was ready to grab the last money and run for her life. She didn’t know what exactly Lina was into and she didn’t want to know. A single mother was trying her best to provide a good life for her daughter and she didn’t reveal the source of income. Retribution came one day.

“I don’t know”, Kathryn finally answered, unable to endure Vonel’s gaze anymore. “Whatever she did, she didn’t try to contact me anymore.”

She poured the tea into teacups. The investigator watched her movements carefully.

“Though it is inspector Rudenko to care about this”, he spoke up when the girl put the kettle away, “but I can find out about your mother for you.”

“How much do I pay for this?” Kathryn asked flatly and shoved her hands into dress pockets. When she looked up again, she was met with a dubious stare.

“Odd policy”, he said in response and smirked. “If you bribe Arstotzkan officials again, you will go to the bad, young lady.”

The girl flushed red and pulled hands out of pockets. To find them a place, she put them on her knees.

“Sorry, I’m just... Don’t mention this to my uncle, okay?” Her gaze ran across the room. “I don’t want to leave him, I mean I like his family, but I want to know my mother’s fate. It’s natural to wonder, right?”

“No doubt.” Vonel sipped some tea and winced from the hot liquid. “We shall leave this topic and talk about why I came.”

* * *

 

The talk – from Vonel’s side it was an interrogation but the girl turned it into a talk with her careless tone – was going for almost an hour. Finally, after one more glance at the clock the investigator decided that he was done.

He slipped back into his shoes, put on the forage cap and crossed the doorstep, but the girl asked him without a second thought:

“Mister Vonel, are you married?”

He slowly turned to face her with an indefinite expression.

“That... is very private information. I won’t tell you that.”

“But what if I’ll want to marry you?”

“That is very”, the man sighed with a smile, “tempting suggestion, but don’t.”

He pulled the door to close it but hit someone with his shoulder. That was inspector Rudenko.

“Vonel?” he asked, out of breath. “What did Kathryn do?”

“All good, inspector. If something goes wrong, you are first to know.”

Vonel fixed his forage cap and moved to take the stairs but stopped at the last moment and touched Rudenko’s shoulder.

“Inspector. Please tell your niece about other ministries. Perhaps she finds husband there.”

“ _Husband?.._ ” The man was taken aback but came to his senses quickly. “Why not Ministry of Information that is yours?”

Vonel opened his mouth but shut it at once, fixed his cap again instead of answering and mumbled a short “goodbye, inspector” before disappearing.


End file.
